bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jian Xia
Jian Xia (lit, Chinese for Knight Errant, 剣客) is a human with obtained supernatural powers. Using these spiritual abilities to keep justice to his region, as well as rooting out those who disturb the peace in order to protect those he cares about. His heritage leading all the way back to the the Yuan Dynasty, bodyguards for the emperor. Jian Xia has chosen to follow along these same lines, becoming a vanguard for China's souls from outside forces. A man of strong spirit, Jian Xia would go on to aid those in need of: protection, aid. Specializing in areas to which allowed Jian to fight against spirits. During this time, he loosely associated himself with the PSDA, becoming a comrade to Shiroko Sorei. During these years, he made many an ally and friend, and gained the title: Penyou, meaning friend in his language. As well as fighting many infamous figures through this time period, such as Myst and etc. He would later grant himself the title High Judge (Gai Faguan, 高法官), imbued with an improved goal, he renewed the order, the Illuminati under his headship, gathering members and allowing branches to form, as to stem Earth of it's dependence of the Soul Society, as well as fending itself from forces of evil. Appearance Jian Xia is a plain looking man, a cold demenaor, and sandy brown hair reaching down to his upper back, smooth and gruff. His eyes a dull oak brown, his skin a soft white, physically toned and strong, keeping his body well and healthy. Wearing a plain long sleeved white-t, featuring a pair of simple jeans, and shinobi style sandals. Wearing a strip of police line, appearing with the motif of: "KEEP OUT" and "DO NOT CROSS", a simple aspect that he has on him, the police motif acting as the strap to hold his weapon. A raincoat usually worn as well, a worn brown. To others, Jian Xia would appear emotionless and without heart, going about his buisness: a loner. Uncaring to the world through just their eyes, reaching closer, they would find that Jian Xia is a kind man, provided they are on good terms with him. Always up for conversation and short talk, Jian Xia knows the name of many people residing in the every day cafes and hotels of Hong Kong, the same with many people on the subway. Personality Jian Xia is a man of principle, and a man of concrete beliefs, not to be swayed by the ideals of others. Also deeply void of any form of religion, believing that the rise of such beliefs only hinders humanity's rise, and prevents them from existing with the so called 'aid' of the Shinigami. Feeling some disdain towards that that possess a religion that favors the idea of spirits and the afterlife, Jian Xia focuses his hate towards exterminating sources of spiritual resonance, driving a wedge as far as he can between Earth and it's opposing realms beyond. A force of reptile mindset, Jian Xia will strike first and ask questions later, not refraining from harsh words or cruel actions. Feeling that the only way to atone for one's sins is by removing corruption from the world. To restore order and peace, ungoverned by outside control. Defending those he cares about, and deeply attached to humanity, Jian Xia would go out of his way to seek out and hunt down spirits that come into China with a zealous fervor. Jian Xia also wields with him the calus nature of uncaring. However, this is not true, his cold demeanor is merely a defense mechanism devised to keep himself calm and collected incase any emergancy arise. However, his kindness and love has been shown to many, his sister most definately, as well as many people that has been saved due to his actions in the past. Keeping in contact with each one that wished of him to do so out of courtesy sake. However, Jian Xia shows sight irritation at the fact that certain humans can be foolish in many ways, as well as the fact that they drive themselves into destruction blindly. Seeking new answers to give them if he can, if not, then Jian will claim they are a lost cause, and leave them to their stupidity. Jian has also shown a calculated intellect, and a way of forseeing how events can play out. Using this to his advantage, he has precieved how many things can be set into motion, and how he can use them to further his own goals. In battle, Jian Xia acts pious and superior to his foes, not bothering to worry. This does not mean that he will not analyze a situation and weigh the circumstances, but his mindset in battle has lead him to staying cool and without the threat of worrying or flinching mid heat. Acting without mercy, Jian Xia has also been known to collect trophies from his defeated enemies, merely as a means to harden himself, acknowledging the challenge it was to defeat them. Jian Xia has also been known to shatter the link between Zanpakuto and Shinigami, as a means to prevent the souls to reunite in the afterlife. How this is done, is currently unknown. Background In Jian Xia's beginning, he was born into a middle class family in a fishing village in China. The town was highly religious, and followed the Taoism belief. His family, and eventually he, would follow that same belief. His father a fisherman, and his mother a crafter of nets, they worked diligently. And once Jian Xia was of the age of six, he would seen be strong enough to help his father in his work. Plus, his sister: Shi Xia was born in this time, so they would need extra hands in their daily lives. Upon reaching the age of eight, Jian Xia would learn from his father the art of swordsmanship. His bloodline has possessed a Katana passed down through the generations, kept sharp and clean, it was the blade used to protect the Emperor, and slay any corrupt: It was dubbed: Baxian. And with great pride, Jian learned the art of Kenjutsu. Facing his wooden dummy with such vigor that his father chuckled more then once. By the age of twelve, Jian was a skilled fighter with the sword, and his parents had plans to send him to a school that would let him use this talent. However, these plans would never florish. On the night of April 12th, the village was attacked by two hollows, the likes of which killed the entire population of that small area. The last family to be killed was Jian and his sister's. With cruelty, they devoured them before their eyes. However, a Shinigami interefered. Killing the two adjuchas rank Hollow. He was to be their savior. But he couldn't be. Both Jian and Shi were in the womb at the same times that Hollow's had been in the village in the past. They were Fullbringers, but nontheless, corrupted by Hollow energy. The Shinigami was forced by his sense of order to slay the two children before they could be a dangerous threat in the future. In that moment, both Jian and Shi unlocked their first set of powers, and they would use them to destroy the Shinigami before then, slaying a member of the Gotei 13. This rise of power allowed Jian Xia and Shi Xia to escape with their lives. With nothing in sight but blood, and now knowing of the corruption that was the supernatural, they fled to Hong Kong. They would spend their lives hunting down any creature that stank with the wretched scent of the spiritual world, Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, or otherwise. Killing off any to prevent the spark of evil from forming, they protected any souls that they could, and spared few Fullbringers despite their human nature. The Xia's claimed they did not give judgement based on their own desires, but based it on that justice was blind, and that no matter the appearance, that any creature of reishi was evil. Years later, Jian Xia now at the age of 25, his sister at the age of 19. An event occured, while Shi was out, hunting a small group of Hollows, slaying them all, a simple group of Menos. At long last, her exposure to the Hollow's had been too much, she had been corrupted too far. Her body underwent a change, and she shifted fully to the realm of a Hollow, no longer a Fullbringer or even close to a human. Her strong soul made her the perfect aspect for a Vasto-Lorde Hollow. And Jian Xia would have to kill her. Reaching the destination she had been in, Shi Xia was no more. Their battle began, and with many tears, the brother slew the sister. Bloody and worn out, a hole in his heart, and many more physical holes all over his body, he could take no more pain of loss. From there on, Jian Xia dedicated his life to exterminating any source of spiritual energy, hardening his soul from being corrupted like his sister had been. Jian Xia had became the vanguard of the people of Hong Kong, protector, judge, and executioner. Synopsis Chapter of the Fullbringer: Jian and Sorei Night of Bloody Myst Second Chapter: Preparation Post Time Skip After the events that presided in his past, Jian Xia would eventually come into contact with a powerful being known as Diyu. The being gaining contact with him by having him killed by another one that served him. It would grant him power in order to fufill Jian's goals, as well as being his own hidden agenda. With this power, he re-created the Illuminati, creating various branches and inviting other earthly groups to enforce their power. Donning a mask, he would take control, and challange the Soul Society to it's very core, carrying with him a zealous charge that would declare cold war, and one that would not be able to be ceased as long as he and the Illuminati existed. The existance of the Spiritual and Earthly Lynchpin was evident, that was his organization, as well as the Seireitei; a stalemate of hatred formed. One that Jian Xia would see out to it's end. His followers behind him as his acoloytes of prejudice, he would form an iron curtain to form a New World Order, one that seperated the likes of the supernatural from the likes of the planet Earth; forever. Abilities Guarded Spirit: Within Jian Xia resides the spirit of protection and justice, to hold true to this in all ways. Jian Xia's soul appears in a golden light surronding his figure, and rather then give off outward pressure, as most creatures of the spiritual realm does, Jian Xia's essence acts differently. His soul resonantes tightly around his figure, held firmly in place by a fail safe with in himself. To others, they might simply see him as a spiritually attuned human, but to others that might take a longer look into the details of his being, they would see that Jian Xia holds a much larger portion. Jian Xia also retains the internal power to consumate and replenish spiritual energy for himself, making him a generator of reishi. This lone trait is what makes him a threat to his foes, as he does not tire out for the likes of supernatural beings, untiring and undeterred by any threat. Rumors have gone about that this factor has also granted Jian Xia longevity, to live as long as spirits might. To soul perception, his soul would appear as a resounding sphere, symbols of the scales on it, tethers of the "DO NOT CROSS" and "KEEP OUT" police-motifs surronding it physically, with the marking of a guilotine etched into the front. High Speed Acceleration: Jian Xia holds the innate ability to move at speeds much higher then any normal would ever be capable of; branching into the world that he detests so much. Giving him the power to increase his movement to what would be comparable to an expert of Sonido or Shunpo. As well as to this factor, Jian Xia forms rippling rings of golden light where his feet are when he uses this acceleration, taking a characteristic trait. This speed can also be used mid-air to perform jumps while already off the ground. Sword Master: Held within his soul, and what Jian claims to be the gifts of his bloodline and his ancestors, is the raw talent in swordsmanship. This swordsmanship grants him passage into the ability to fight off spiritual creatures and beings, facing them as is his duty as vanguard. Performing counter attacks and with Baxian's natural ability to produce multiple versions of itself, he can use perform techniques that would otherwise seem impossible for a non-Shinigami or Arrancar. Layering the field with a legion of his swords, all having the safeguard that only he may wield them. Using Baxian to slice his enemy from multiple directions in accordance with his acceleration makes him a threat to Captain rank Shinigami and above. Along with this, Baxian's passive nature combines greatly with his expertise, allowing him to take enemies on in large groups and still come out as the victor. By swining the flat of his blade, Jian can produce enough force with this motion to form a shockwave to send at his enemy, he usually does this in a rapid succession, the shockwaves having enough force to knock the air out of a Captain Shinigami. As Jian Xia's soul is a symbol of light and justice, it has also formed many abilities before it's unsealed state. Professional Brawler: With the raw talent built into his soul, Jian Xia shows his foes the threat that he possesses without his blades many times. With enough grace and skill to move on the field as a darting wasp does to avoid it's target, inflicting strikes that would be comparable to being hit by a fleet of trucks. Performing techniques that would branch into the mastery of fists, he has displayed many time that a lone punch is enough to shatter the mask of a Hollow that he can land a hit on. This is not due to his personal strength however, it is due to a tweak in his soul. This tweak, a glitch when he was affected by Hollow energy while in the womb, grants him the power to charge his nervous system with an energy that lets him create a wavelength that allows her to send a shockwave rippling through his foe's body, destabalizing it, fluctuating their physical body against their spiritual pools. This effect deals high damage as told, but it also the tool that allows him to defeat such powerful enemies, by causing their physical form to collide with their own spiritual pools so harshly, the larger the amount of spiritual energy, the more their body will crack and break. Sensory Technique: Unbeknownst to most, Jian Xia has the ability to sense spiritual energy to a very large degree, covering several hundred miles. This is attributed to a hidden detail that seems to be past down through his bloodline, unlocked through his spirit. The detail in the sensory is highly acute, being able to sense even to a person's exact emotions and the details in a person's soul. Jian Xia displays this sensory technique as being described as 'scents' with various 'colors', each scent representing something else, with the colors representing the details. This sensory is only effected by real spirit signatures, excluding illusions and delusions, allowing him to rely solely on these senses to take out a foe if needed, seeing the world as colors and various shifting scents. Caelo Iura Way of Castitas: Jian Xia can channel the powers of his inner being to activate a keystone of virtue. This keystone being the form of chastity. Jian Xia can use this energy to conjure particles of golden light around his being, outlining his figure. This will cause him to generate a field around him composed of focused light, refracting anything that would hit the field and send it outward in another direction. If physical contact is used to make contact with the force field of light, Castitas will dissolve beings of darkness. The field effects beings composed solely of spiritual energy very strongly, as it is meant to dissuade them from reaching him or anyone he is protecting within his contained zone. Way of Temperantia: Dubbed the Way of Justice for Jian Xia. Described as a means to judge his opponents based on their deeds and actions, however, with Jian Xia as the judge, it is usually in bad favor for his enemies. Once used, both Jian Xia and his foe are unable to move. Temperantia forms several Kanji in the air, each representing the sins that his foe has committed. These Kanji also take shape as the acts of good they have commited. Scales will then form infront of his victim, weighing the total amount of good and bad on either side; if either side weighs more then the other, Jian Xia is allowed to perform the attack. The more the scales tip in one direction, the more damage is dealt. Soon after, the Temperantia will form a powerful condensened energy at the center of his foe's chest, destabalizing their soul, targeting each individual cell in their body, and heating it beyond it's limits. The farther the scales tip: the more heat that will be produced, and if tipped too far, can disintergrate or turn his foe into a living pyre. This technique has been seen dangerous enough to completely destroy a Vasto-Lorde class Hollow, as well as those above that power range. Way of Caritas: Infusing his soul the element of charity, it allows Jian Xia to heal an ally for as much damage as they have sustained physically, removing all wounds in return of the cost of a portion of spiritual energy. This can not renew spiritual energy for others in exchange for his own. A noteable plus side to this technique is that Jian Xia is also healed for a percentage of the damage he has healed from a friend, allowing this technique to be a great aid for him if the time comes. Way of Industria: The stance of of diligence and the virute of being steadfast. It grants him the ability to channel his energy into his blade(s). This energy can take various presence in augmenting the form of the weapons, increasing their offensive and defensive capabilities. Industria will alter the nature of his existance, furthering his skill varying on the situation he is currently engaged in. If Jian Xia is on the offensive for an amount of time, his blades will begin to be further enhanced in their damage dealing function, causing his blades to carve through heavy defenses with ease. If on the defense, Industria will infuse Jian Xia's katana's with a reinforced state, and renewing any damage that has been done to them, increasing the damage they recieve. If in a passive state, his own being is infused with spiritual energy, stabalizing his being as well as his weapons. This passive state grants Jian Xia regenerative abilities, as well as making him immune to spiritually powered techniques, removing influences from his being that would attempt to alter his senses or his body. Way of Patientia: A technique that involves Jian Xia using his unarmed combat form, it is one of disciplene and focus. A strong hybrid ability, it is meant for facing an enemy and using their force against them. Jian Xia will allow the aspect of patience to become one with him, representing in it's finest. Taking a strong battle stance, aiming to defend himself, Patientia will allow it's user to channel all kinect energy, mass, as well as force through his being like a river going through a tributary. This energy resides in Jian Xia as his own personal reserve, sending it back towards his foe in the oncoming counterattack. This technique strength is based solely on the power or spiritual pressure that is put into the technique, then sent back as his own attack. Way of Humanitas: The power to grant 'kindness' towards his enemy. It is not a direct offensive ability, but a dangerous one to face despite this. Surronding his essence and body with a vibrant purple energy, allowing him to seal a portion of his foe's soul away. This portion can be whatever Jian Xia chooses to tuck away from the enemy's use for the remainder of the battle. Choosing not to directly harm his foe being the 'kindess' that he serving them, a gentle justice compared to his other abilities he could use. Humanitas will allow Jian Xia to search his opponent's mind, and locate a specific trait of their being, then lock it away within their own soul, disabling it to be used against him, (a 'kindness' to him as well). This technique's useage varies on what he seals, and how many abilities his enemy possesses. Way of Humilitas: Granting Jian Xia the element of humility, his spiritual energy will rise far beyond it's normal means, granting him the ability the speed to rip apart the fabric of space-time. With Humilitas it will allow him to move at speeds undetectable nor visible to even a supernatural eye, acting so fast to be comparable to teleportation. This also infuses him with the mass required to move at speeds so high, making him a literal generator of sheer energy. Humilitas has a limited duration and can only be used so often in a day, and does not drain Jian Xia. More of his humility psynergy is drained per use of him moving, unengaged with his enemy. This built up mass can also be used in a single strike. This single strike taking the stance from the classic motif of Samurai's, a lone slash enough to cut through the being he wishes. This one use attack has been shown to slice through multiple buildings, and it's power within can collapse the soul he is targeting, ripping even a Captain rank Shinigami into pieces. Vitia Capitalia Way of Luxuria: Along with the ability to judge his foes with the might of virtue, he also grants his soul the balance it needs, giving into his darker natures, as all men have them, even if some are above them. It is rumored he absorbed these powers from killing his sister once she turned into a Vasto-Lorde. This ability is akin to the art of lustfulness, the stance of desire. Upon entering this state, Jian Xia will call upon a being to aid him in battle. A succubus or incubus, based on his opponent's sexual orientation. The guiled demon(ess) will emit an aroma once they have entered the field, causing desire to be increased a thousand fold. This succubus/incubus will grant their enemy's visions of their chaste dreams and naughty lusts, as well as turning themselves into the object/person of said person's desires. Inducing a haze of near irresistable mania throughout a foe's mind, dementing them. The stronger a foe's lust or desire is, makes the demon stronger/weaker, as well willpower will slowly diminish over time; slowly eroding what willpower they once had. Way of Gula: By taking on the aspect of gluttony, of excessive feasting, Jian Xia can access this technique through the sacrifice of some motion. Jian Xia will begin to create a massive amount of spiritual energy at his being, his body taking the appearance of what his Vasto-Lorde Hollow Form would be. His body changing to a monster that seeks only go gain more and more power. His mask taking on the appearance of a magister-judge, slits formed directly across the main visor, allowing him to breathe and see clearly, the top of his Hollow Mask forming in a crest, with spiraling details as well as an upside down smile direclty on where his forehead would be. His mask has been shown to have a pendelum with an executinor's blade handing from the end, and he can use this effectively as a weapon. His clothes take on a drastic change as well, forming a white sheath that goes across his shoulders and around his neck, Hollow Bone. Robes of black and ebony blue, akin to a high-judge appear over his physique, hiding his legs and feet. His sleeves seem to be adorned with an emblem of three maddening eyes. His arms form what would appear to be a stocks inbetween them, and his Hollow Hole is located at the center where a head would go, these stocks have the unorthodox to move away from his arms to allow movement, and float behind his back by a few inches, granting his arms free movement. While in this state, Jian Xia will create a vacuum, that sucks in only spiritual particles, from a large radius around him; to fuel his hunger and his power. Foes that have come into physical contact with Jian while he was in the stance of gluttony soon realized their mistake, their bodies nothing more then husks after his aura had drained them of their very life essence. While in this state, Jian Xia will gain a few pseudo-Hollow techniques. *'Psuedo-Cero': Power136.png|Gula Attacking, Weapon Production Power369.png|Gula's Movement, Hollow Hole Execution Power9.png|Gula's Cero By producing concentrated reishi at his sword, fingertips, or on the front of his Hollow mask, blasting it towards his enemy with a power akin to an Espada, devestating the field of battle with his blue spiritual energy, firing off the blasts in a variety of unorthodox forms. Either in concentrated beams, bolts, even going as far as to concentrate the Cero well enough to cause it to form his weapons out of the dangerous reishi, most commonly using them as a beheading blade. The power held within his cero varies, albeit, his spiritual energy while using this technique has been noted to create spiritual flames over whatever he impacts, burning away at their soul; their very existance, feasting off of them and giving it to Jian, acting much like acidic touch. *'Garganta': Ripping apart the fabric of the universes, the dimensional gateway that bridges across various spiritual realms can be open. Jian Xia has used this specifically to learn more about his enemy, as well as hunting down various targets with a desire that can not be sated. In combat, Jian Xia open up a small Garganta portal inside of his Hollow Hole if desired to prevent a foe from using it against him. The portal located in this area can be shut down, also making it a personal gullotine, slicing off appendages and even heads, sending it to a realm that can never be reached, making him the single Hollow to ever use their Hollow Hole as a means of killing off an enemy. *'Acidic Touch': Alulled to the same technique that all Hollows possess, Jian Xia places a passive effect on all his weapons as well as his own body, eroding and melting away at objects and souls that they came into contact with, being a deadily offensive, even the chains and clothes of Gula now feature this deadly passive ability. While using it to his advantage, Jian Xia has been noted to effectively shut it off when placing a foe's head inbetween his stocks if he requires it. *'Hyper Regeneration': When hit by a foe, Jian Xia will usually have little to worry about, his body producing enzymes and rapidly reconstructing his figure in such a way that it appears to have never even dealt damage to him. Growing back limbs with ease and little pain, when faced against a stronger opponent, he has even displayed his ability to rapidly produce over half his body once it had been blown in twain. *'Weapon Producution': Producing guillotine blades and chains from his body as a means of movement, as well as using it as his offensive alongside Baxian; his primary weapon, he can use this deadily mass production of weapons to constantly keep his enemies backing down, destroying any hope they would previously have had thinking he had lost any techniques from before. Jian Xia can infinitely reproduce weaponry at will, usually from his hidden hands within his overly long sleeves, as well as even from the crest ontop of his Hollow Mask, or even from within the stocks of his Hollow Hole. *'Immense Spiritual Pressure and Control': Coming into his full Hollow Form, Jian Xia embraces his darkness, and thus, gains all the benefits he would from transferring his being to this state. Immense energy burns and ripples across the area, coming out of his mask and even his seeping out of his heart, pouring outward in such a way as to flood the area. This immense energy continually grows as Gula drains the area of all life force and spiritual energy, even eating away at pure spiritual beings, such as Hollows, Shinigami, and etc. With control from his human mind, Jian Xia has learned to sate his eternal hunger for more power, and this training with the technique has allowed him to stave off the madness threatening to devour him in the form: allowing him percise control. Way of Avaritia: The stance of greed, the avarice of the world, the desire to own and control everything. While in this stance, Jian Xia can use his new found power of Avaritia to take control of the environment around his soul, acting as a flame. This fire produced will burn the world, erasing away the spirits that come into contact with the technique. The flame produced will be exuded from Baxian itself, disintergrating the world around him in a glorious display. The flames themselves have no true aspect of their own except that they spread rapidly, going across a distance of miles in under a few minutes. The flames of Avaritia are not effected negatively unlike the fire of the real world, water, lack of oxygen, and so on will not cause the flames to vanish; making them very hard to remove: as they ingite spiritual particles on fire, the more there is in the air and in the area, the faster the flames will spread, the more damage they will cause, as well the harder they will be to stop. Catching even opponent's techniques on fire, enemies hit by the technique have soon realized the flames are nearly impossible to remove. The flames have no effect on the host itself. Way of Acedia: One of the finest techniques by Jian, it also one of the vices he too must face while it is in use. The art of sloth takes pity on none, for all are victims if they falter. Acedia will cause Jian the ability to manipulate the flow of kinect energy, movement, as well as dampening the spiritual field with an energy that allows him to slow down time. However, while in this stance, Jian is hindered in his personal acceleration. Various traits are attributed to Acedia, the primary one granting him the power to augment the speed at which things move. Slowing down enemy's, their attacks, and even the process and cycle of nature around him. Slugging down the world to a snail's pace, the closer one is to Jian, the more it will effect them. As well, this dampening field even trascends to powers being prohibited from heightening, meaning that even if a foe were to release their Zanpakuto/Form/charge up a power/Kido, then it would still take an excrutiating amount of time for the energy to be concentrated, molded, formed, and then used, meaning even if the technique was used, it would take several minutes for the changes to even begin, much more time added to even finish and gain the attributes. Decreasing the speed at which abilities can be executed by 420%. The immediate area around Jian Xia seemingly stops time, allowing him to escape the offensive that an enemy may produce despite his speed being dragged down to that of a mere human. While Acedia is in effect, the use of speed related techniques, such as Sonido or Shunpo, etc: are reduced to a practionier level. Way of Ira: More of a self booster, rage grants the user the power to augment their physical strength at will. The hate he has for tragedies in his past, the goal to eradicate all spiritual life, to extinguish all pathetic life forms, Jian Xia will use this stance to supplement his power significantly. Granting him a higher threat level while in close quarters combat with a foe. The technique channels a force into him that allows him the strength to crush a foe's entire rib cage with a mere palm thrust, and with enough mass in his kicks to decapitate an enemy or obliterate a limb off their person. It is a more melee/fist-to-fist oriented combat style. Way of Invidia: One of the more promising techniques, Invidia; the art of Envy is one that Jian must circumcise with care. The technique is simple in the manner that Jian will locate a key phrase or ability in the foe's mind, shuffling and scanning through their many abilities. At last, Jian finds a specific one, and copies it, allowing him the use of it. Deadly if the technique is, the power and control is based purely on the foe's knowledge and training with it, meaning it is the only technique that is not fully under Jian's control, as well as to the fact that he can not hone it. Way of Superbia: (Art of Pride) Not yet revealed. Weapons Baxian (lit, Chinese for Eight Immortals, 仙) is the weapon wielded by Jian Xia, a weapon representing the Eight Immortals of Chinese Lore, as well as the Seven Heavenly Virtues and the Seven Deadly Sins, albeit, these were obtained through killing his sister once she had been Hollowfied. Being described as a blade of order and justice, it takes the the appearance of a katana, featuring a blood colored hilt, steel bolts going down the center of the base. To release his power, Jian Xia must state the command: Grant Justice (Shihou, 司法). *'Baxian Special Ability': Swords6.png Swords7.png Swords5.png Swords3.png Swords2.png Swords1.png The blade itself has nothing special about it, except that it can solely be used by Jian Xia, and it is a representation of his soul. Baxian also has an indistinguishable trait to be reproduced any number of times to it's wielder's liking, creating a legion of katana's if he pleased. He Qiong: (lit, Chinese for Immortal Woman He, 何瓊) a powerful technique in the aspect that allows Jian Xia to become ethereal, intangible to the physical world, and preventing him from being hurt through means that would comprise that world. Spiritual attacks can still harm him. Jian Xia uses this ethereal state to target his foe's soul directly, bypassing any physical defenses or counterattacks they may try to use against him. When his blade or body in it's ethereal form deals damage to it's foe, it will directly harm their innermost soul. Carving through them in this technique will allow Jian Xia to drain his foe of their spiritual reserves largely with each attack delivered successfully, as well as dealing a moderate amount of spiritual burns to the foe's soul itself. As well, while this ability is in play, Bakudo spells will be drained of their energy, and fed into Jian Xia as his personal pressure. Cao Guojiu (lit, Chinese for Royal Uncle Cao, 曹國舅) Being a trait that focuses primarily on aiding Jian Xia passively, rather then a defensive or offensive technique. Jian Xia will begin to spin his weapon in a rotating fashion, slowly this technique will begin to effectively spread his spiritual energy all around the area. This energy will purify the area of anything that would passively debilitate a person. Affecting poisons in the air, damaging auras, as well as removing a foe's energy from the environment, preventing them from using it, or breaking apart any techniques that require the use of any spiritually infused aspect of the human world. This ability has been insuated to remove illusions from the air as long as Baxian is present near Jian. Li Tekkai (lit, Chinese for Iron Crutch Li, 李铁拐) an easily identifible technique once seen, Jian Xia will call upon the ancestors to pour upon his weapon a holy water. This water identifies itself as a spiritual energy, acting much like water would in sight. Li Tekkai will cause his blade to emit this liquid, appearing wet and incessently dripping this psyenergy. The liquid form energy emitting from his blade will cause all attacks from Baxian to purge an enemy of their 'ailments', that being deemed by Jian Xia to be their very body. When Li Tekkai strikes an enemy or object it will begin to make a rust like substance form on the area where it hit, slowly spreading over a period of time. The rust will expand and advance the more Li Tekkai impacts them. The rust weakens the physical aspect of the body it makes contact with, slowly eating away at them like a cancer. Weakening muscles, gnawing at bones if the rust reaches it, and eating away at a Zanpakuto if it hits Baxian while Li Tekkai is activated. Lan Tsai (lit, Chinese for Drunken Lan Caihe, 藍采和) Conjuring a large amount of energy, Jian Xia will focus this pressure into Baxian. A sound will begin to resonate from it that induces a hallucigenic effect into the air around him. To beings that Jian Xia chooses to prohibit Lan Tsai from effecting, it will simply sound like a swan song. To his enemies, once Lan Tsai has taken affect on their minds, it becomes hard to remove, as simply hearing the lowest frequency of the spiritual song will cause the world to warp. The hallucinations vary on his enemy, but they cause mostly manic effects on an enemy, eroding their mind to see the world in an insane manner. Causing spirits to also face the challange of erratic thinking, prohibiting any higher thought processes and disallowing most Kido techniques that require an incantation. Lu Tung Pin (lit, Chinese for Grand Immortal Lu Dongbin, 呂洞賓) Focused more on his hand to hand combat, Jian Xia allows the power of Baxian to pass into him, granting him the powers it once wielded, but no with only the use of his body. A side effect of it is that it grants him the speed to use the ability to replicate himself into multiply copies, unprohibited in number. In this enhanced martial state, his attacks now effect the internal workings of his foe if his blows land on the enemy. Known simply as to cause discord in the foe's spiritual network, to strike an enemy in a certain point on their body, and to damage them internally. His punches and kicks able to now produce internal bleeding in a foe, as well as paralyzation in muscle mass, as well as shutting off nerve receptors, preventing spiritual reinforcement. Han Tzu (lit, Chinese for Philosopher Han Xiang, 韓湘子) Calling upon his ancestors once more, Jian Xia can cause his spiritually pools to overflow into Baxian. Allowing this energy to go unhindered, it will soon extend the length and mass of his weapon considerably, allowing it to grow in width as well. Baxian now in the form of a large claymore, with a anchor type shape for the end of the sword. The stance of Han Tzu is more intended to power his being, allowing him to perform techniques that would have otherwise been undoable or unsuccessful. The power behind Han Tzu is that it grants Jian Xia to alter the gravity and force in Baxian and himself. This giving him the strength to swing the enhanced Baxian, as well as letting him deliver strikes that would destroy a foe with pride. The gravity produced also stems into waves that Baxian can send out to crush and condense particles in whatever is hit by the waves. Kuo Lao (lit, Chinese for Elder Zhang Guo, 張果老) A more startegic ability, but the most perferred of Jian Xia, it is a deadly display of cunning that he won't be shy to hide in combat. Kuo Lao grants Jian Xia the ability to control the aspects of reflection and refraction. Allowing many obvious uses for him to exploit. By causing light to reflect differently, Jian Xia can cause foes to see things they would not, (EX: Fake clones, the world inverted, shifting, etc). A truly amazing technique that unfolds, it has no effect on the wielder. With refraction, Jian Xia can twist the spiritual energy in such a way that abilities would glance off him, or attacks would seemingly phase through him. Chung-Li (lit, Chinese for True Yang Zhongli Quan, 钟离权) the last of Jian Xia's Eight Immortals, it presides over the manipulation of air. With various uses, Baxian can produce an air cutting form, allowing it to vibrate the molecules around it with intensity enough to carve through a Hierro with utmost ease. Allowing also to produce violent winds that can pressure an enemy, or hinder their movement, it's most powerful ability is to send out the vibrating molecules around the blade to be shot outward, slicing whatever is caught in the motion into pieces of it's former self. Stats Stats - Post Time Skip Relationships Sister: Jian Xia holds a very high love for his sister, as they shared a close life together at home. With the death of their parents from Shinigami and Hollow alike, Jian Xia and she worked together, and through this event realized their powers. When this occured, they deemed themselves Crusaders of this world, bound to remove all beings like the ones that had taken away their family from them. Being inseperable, Jian Xia and her got in a occasional spats, and played with another through picking on eachother very often, a healthy relationship. However, when his sister fell prey to the effects of transforming into a Hollow, Jian Xia slayed her, with tear filled eyes. The death of his sister changed him, and made his tone on life more serious, and his hatred for the spirits even more. Quotes "I do not obey your justice, I do not obey your laws, I am not a victim of your wrath if I disobey them, I am not going to be punished by the who claim me guilty. I am tool of justice, I apply execution to the wicked, I am the executionor, and you are the one being judged. I am order." "You know, I used to be afraid of the dark... terrified of the terrors it might hold. And one day, monsters did finally come out of the dark, attacked me and my family, killed my dad. But then suddenly, a 'savior' arrived, killing the creatures that wanted to hurt us. That savior killed my mother, saying that we were tainted, that we were going to die as well. He was just another monster from the dark. Me and my sister killed him... and we were never afraid of the dark again." "You have been weighed, you have been measured, and you have been found wanting. In what world could you possibly defeat me?" Trivia According to Jian Xia's personal entries: *He has killed a total of 91 Hollows: 50 Menos, 49 Adjuchas, and 1 Vasto-Lorde class. *A total of thirteen Shinigami: 10 Seat Rank, 1 Lieutenant Rank, and 1 Captain Rank Rogue. **(It is unknown if these kills were of all rogue Shinigami) *A total of eighteen odd kills: 7 Fullbringers, 9 Humans, 1 Quincy, and 1 Arrancar. Jian Xia was based to be a pro-human fighting for the freedom of outer wordly control. A loyalist to his people to it's highest point, killing any of spiritual nature, even his Hollowfied sister when the time came. Jian (Post-Illuminati) wants to challange and defeat the Captains of the Gotei 13, as well as barring them from entering the human realm, whether this is by destroying the celestial bridge that connects the dimensions, or through simple forced politics. Despite not being displayed in text, Baxian has the noteable trait to take the form and spiritual signature (but not the abilities or spirit itself) of the Zanpakuto's he has defeated in the hands of their Shinigami masters. A cruelty and a mockery to those ahead. Jian's Tarot Reading (as by N): Here. References Canon: Chapter of the Fullbringer: Jian and Sorei Filler: Night of Bloody Myst Category:Human Category:Fullbringer Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Male Category:Illuminati